


Where'd we leave off? - Supernatural

by CastielWinchester1314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1314/pseuds/CastielWinchester1314
Summary: It was a regular salt and burn, nothing too critical or dangerous. After all...They're the Winchesters, they don't get scared by monsters like these anymore.However, when Sam leaves to grab some stuff from the store in town, Cas and Dean have a talk...
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the CW's Supernatural or its characters. Updates will be irregular, but more will be coming. So don't worry!

“Well, I’m gonna say it. This hunt was lame.” Dean sighs, throwing his lighter onto the salted bones of Britney Roland, a high school cheerleader.

“Dean, it’s not every day we get an easy hunt. Be glad we weren’t hunting any of Eve’s children. Those things were brutal.” Sam nods.

Dean and Sam stand in silence, the fire from the grave warming the area around the two brothers. Snow began to fall, after all - it is Maine in the middle of winter. Dean shivers, crossing his arms to make it seem like the cold didn’t bother him.

“Dude, if you’re cold, you can sit in the car-”

“Nah.” Dean lies. “I’m fine. It’s just a little snow. We’ll head back to the motel in a little bit.” He nods, looking at his younger brother as if he were insisting him to say unicorns were real.

After another silent 30 minutes, the brothers head back to their motel room, which Sam pointed out was warmer than being outside. They lock every window and door once again, making sure their location was secure before settling in. Dean throws his coat onto the poor excuse of a table by the window and sighs before falling backward onto his bed. Sam rolls his eyes and peels off his coat, running a hand through his hair lazily. 

“I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sam says, opening the door to the bathroom. 

“I won’t Sammy, chill out. And don’t use all the hot water like you did last time, bitch. 15 minutes in the shower is long enough to wash your long locks. You don’t need 45 minutes.”

“Whatever, jerk.” Sam scoffs, grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom. As if waiting for a cue, Cas appears beside Dean’s bed, looking confused like always.

"Hello, Dean. Can we talk?" 

“Jesus, Cas. Give me a warning before you do that.” Dean yelps, sitting up in his bed before looking at the bathroom door. “Sam’s in the bathroom. What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, I was hoping we’d talk about us.”

“Us?” Dean raises an eyebrow, feeling his face pale. He and Cas were dating in secret, but only long enough until they knew Sam wouldn’t freak out or ditch them somewhere. “What about us?”

“I think we should tell Sam now. It’s been three days, and we still haven’t figured out if he’s okay with us.”

“I’ll ask him tomorrow. Alright?” Dean nods, starting to think over how that conversation will play out.

“Dean, don’t worry about it. I’ll be there with you.” Cas offers. “Besides, I found another hunt in town.”

“Another?” Dean repeats, trying to wrap his head around it. “How, we just burned the girl’s bones-”

“A Siren. However, it’s not like any I’ve heard about. Several witnesses said that the victims were calling out to their siblings or significant other in the water, but their loved ones were out of town in a convention of some sort.” Cas cuts in. 

“So we’re dealing with a storybook siren? One that lures in people with visions of their ‘loved ones’?” Dean crosses his arms.

“Yes. It’s strange.” 

“We need to gank this son of a bitch before anyone else gets hurt, then we’re hightailing it out before any more supernatural creatures pop out of nowhere.”

Cas nods and leans forward, kissing Dean softly. Dean runs a hand through Cas hair and smiles, resting his hand on the nape of Cas's neck. 

“Goodnight Dean.” He says softly, moving a few inches backward to look into Dean’s eyes. 

“Wait, Cas. You can stay-” Dean starts to say, but Cas brings two fingers to his forehead between his eyes. Dean slumps forward, his head resting on Cas’ shoulder.

“You needed to sleep. You wouldn’t have agreed if I offered it.” Cas says to his sleeping boyfriend. 

Dean would sleep for barely 2 hours every night before waking from nightmares. Hopefully, he could sleep a little while longer. Cas owes it to Dean and Dean owes it to Cas and Sam. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean sits upright in his bed, light shining through the small opening in the curtain. He covers his face with his hand, wiping his face with the other. He wasn’t a morning person, but being a hunter, he had no choice but to get up.   
“Sam?” He calls out, looking around the motel room. No response. Dean tilts his head, listening for the sound of water running, or footsteps in the motel room. Nothing made a sound. “Cas?” 

With the sound of a “whoosh”, Cas appears at the foot of his bed. At first, his face was twisted in confusion, but it eases into a soft smile. 

“Good morning Dean. What’s the problem?”

“Cas, hey. Nothing’s wrong.” Dean shrugs, acting like everything was fine. “Where’s Sam?”

“He’s out interrogating the witnesses,” Cas replies, sitting on the bed beside him. “I gave him all the information about the newest hunt that I knew.”

“He went without me?” Dean yelps, turning to get out of the bed, but his feet are tangled in the sheets and he falls off. “Shit.”

“Dean,” Cas says, leaning over the bed to look down at his hunter boyfriend. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Well. I was going to get dressed, but my bed had other plans.” He laughs

“Oh, I see...” Cas nods as if it was a great explanation. “Sam told me that when you woke up, to have you meet him in the town library. He’s going there to read on lore about the ‘sirens.’” Cas air quotes. Dean smiles, getting off of the floor and grabbing clothes to change into.

The duo meets up with Sam in the library, but after a few hours of searching, they find nothing about this type of siren in the lore. It was all just sailor stories to scare off newcomers. 

There was nothing real about what was killing these people. 

Defeated and starving, the Winchester brothers go to a local diner, not far from their motel. Castiel said he had something important to do first, but he’d meet up with them shortly. Dean and Sam slide into a booth near the back, being cautious not to be spotted by the wrong people. Dean began staring down the menu as if it were going to bite him, looking at his watch every five minutes. Clearly fed up with Dean’s behavior, Sam lowers his menu and raises an eyebrow.

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?” Dean replies, leaning back in the booth.

“You’ve been staring at the same thing for a couple of minutes now. It shouldn’t be that hard to pick something.”

“It’s…. It’s not. I was just thinking.” Dean shrugs as a tall busty waitress walks over to the brothers. She pops her hip to the side, bending just enough to show her chest to Dean. Sam rolls his eyes, expecting Dean to flirt, but Dean just looks back down at the menu. He was clearly not interested. 

“I’ll have the triple bacon burger, a chocolate milkshake, and a side of fries.” He nods, not looking at the waitress longer than he needed to. It was out of character for him, but he was with Cas. Officially or not, and Sam could suck it up if he wasn’t happy.

The blonde-haired waitress frowns and Sam shrugs slightly as if saying, “sorry, he’s not normally like this,” which he wasn’t.

Sam orders a chicken and strawberry salad and strawberry lemonade, sending the defeated looking waitress back to the kitchen. He turns back to Dean, glaring at him with Bitchface #32: Reserved for when Dean was being a dumbass. 

“Dean. Somethings wrong. You didn’t even try flirting with her.”

“Sam. I didn’t want to.” Dean replies, “I’m not interested.” He takes a deep breath. Here it goes.

“Dean, do I have to pull out the holy water?” Sam reaches into his coat pocket, flashing a clear bottle of water.

“No. I can explain, but first-” He says, looking around before seeing Cas standing in the doorway of the diner. “-Cas?” 

Castiel walks over to the duo, sliding into the booth beside Dean. He keeps his normal distance or several inches, but laces his hand in his hunter’s under the table. 

“Hey, Cas.” Sam smiles, passing him a menu from beside him. Ever since Cas has been staying with them at the bunker, he’s started eating a few things from different places. 

“Hello, Sam. Dean.” Cas nods, grinning slightly as he takes the menu in his right hand.

“Anyway, what were you saying, Dean?” Sam asks, turning to his older brother. Dean shakes his head, rolling his shoulders. 

“Nothin’” He replies. “I forgot what I was gonna say. Alright?” 

“O-kay.” Sam raises an eyebrow. Cas just shrugs, but he knew what the conversation was about. He could read my mind like a book. 

A few minutes pass and the waitress comes back, avoiding to look at Dean while smiling at Cas. He shoots me a wary look and I nod slightly, knowing he wouldn’t flirt with her.

She takes his order, which consists of an apple pie and a vanilla shake, before leaving her number on a blank piece of paper for Cas to take.

“Damn Cas. You picked up a chick.” Sam laughs, leaning back. “She  _ was _ flirting with Dean, but he ‘wasn’t interested.’” He air quotes. Cas looks at me, his eyes wide, but I shake my head. 

‘ _ Cas, no, I wasn’t interested in her. I’ve already got you. _ ’ Dean thinks, knowing Cas was listening to his thoughts and prayers.

‘ _ I know, Dean. I will throw out her number when we leave. _ ’ He responds. 

After eating their lunch and going over the facts they have about the siren, Sam, Dean, and Cas head back to the motel. It was a small room with 2 queens, a bathroom, and a table with 3 chairs looking out the only window. There was no couch, but since Cas was an angel, he didn’t need sleep.

Dean falls backward onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling as Cas grabs one of his books from Dean's duffle bag. With a faint grin, Cas sits in one of the chairs and crosses his legs Indian style, reading a book on Sirens. The mythical kind, not the ones they were used to.

Sam opens his backpack that he stashed under the bed in the morning and pulls out his laptop. With a heavy sigh, he opens it up and lets it startup.

"So Dean. How do you suppose we lure out this siren? It's not like we could walk to the beach and scream at the waves." Sam scoffs.

Cas gives a confused look to Sam, who ignores it.

"I don't know man. Walk the beach and wait for it to take another victim. Then we can gank it."

"Dean," Cas says, warning lacing his voice. "That is a bad idea. And how do you suppose we kill it? The stories tell that the victim must resist the beckoning. Only then will it die."

"Then we see who the vic is calling, and bring the person to them. Then they can see the real person they're searching for." Dean suggests.

"Well, I'll see what these people have in common. I might just head back to the library, the librarian there was eyeing us for a while, so I'll see what he knows."

"Alright, Sam. Just don't get too caught up in the books." Dean scoffs.

"What are you two gonna do?" Sam asks, eyebrows raised. He probably thought Dean would go with him, but hearing Dean shoo him away was concerning. 

"I might see what the town likes to do for fun. See if the people in town like a good game of pool or cards."

"I might just stay here and read. Hopefully, I can find something else to help us with this case." Cas adds. 

"Okay then." Sam shrugs. "Keep your phones on, just in case we come across something."

"Chill out, Sammy. It was one time. I was asleep and I wanted quiet."

"Whatever," Sam says, standing up and walking to the door. He grabs Dean's keys to the Impala that sat on the table and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours after Sam leaves, Dean puts an arm over his eyes and sighs. Ten minutes pass before Cas looks up from his book. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend with a smile. 

“Dean. I thought you were going to see what the ‘people in town did for fun.’” He makes air quotes. Dean sits up and looks at Cas, head tilted. The smile on his face seems to make Dean melt, causing him to flop back down onto the bed.

“Well, I was gonna…. But I don’t feel like it now.” Dean replies. 

“Dean. You can’t just sit around. It’s not productive. Why don’t we go out and see what we can find around town? It is the Fourth of July.” Cas stands. “Humans normally plan parties on the beach with fireworks… correct?”

Dean nods in response. 

Then it hits him, the beach. The crowd of party-goers, the blasting music, and loud fireworks. It’s a perfect time to lure another victim to its trap. 

Dean leaps off of his bed, surprising Cas. 

“The Fourth of July celebration! If there’s a beach, there’ll be a party. That’s when the siren will hunt again. It’s loud, nosy, and crowded. No one’s gonna notice someone walking into the waves.”

“You need to call Sam. We’ve got to find the next victim before it’s too late.” Cas says. 

As if on cue, Dean’s phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket to see Sam’s ID flashing across the screen. He answers and holds it to his ear, looking at Cas with a smile.

“Hey, Sam. Great timing as always. I’ve got news.”

“Me too,” Sam replies. “It’s about the case.”

“Alright. You first.” Dean says, sitting on the bed.

“There’s gonna be a party on the beach tonight since it’s the Fourth. I think the siren will show up.”

“Wow, Sam. That’s great.” Dean nods, holding back a laugh while rolling his eyes. Cas tilts his head, confused by the one-sided conversation. So Dean pulls the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker.

“Yeah. So what did you want to talk about?” Sam asks.

“Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you  _ said everything I was about to say _ .” Dean scoffs. Sam laughs, the eye roll apparent.

“Well. If you don’t need anything, I’m just gonna check out more books. I’ll be back around dinner.” 

“You’re gonna be at the library for 5 hours?” Dean snorts. Cas shoots him a look and crosses his arms. “Alright. Well. Cas and I’ll be here in the motel.”

“Alright. Don’t burn down the room.”

“It. Was. One. TIME!” Dean shouts as Sam hangs up. Cas sits on Dean’s bed, a smile on his face. 

“It was pretty funny, Dean.”

“Not you too,” Dean whines fakely. 

“You know starting a fire in the motel was not smart.”

“I was desperate. You weren’t answering, and I was freaking out and freezing to death!” Dean explains, laying back down on his bed. 

“Well, burning a bible is never the answer. It’s the only written source of my Father's words accessible to you humans.”

“Alright. My fault.” Dean shrugs. Cas starts carding his fingers through Dean’s hair while humming softly.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of them enjoying each other’s company. All Dean could think about was how long Sam would be gone, and how far he and Cas could go in that time.

“You know,” Cas speaks up. “Sam won’t be back for a little while...” 

Dean looks up at Castiel, a smile on his face.

“Are you sure you can’t read minds, Cas?”

“I am quite sure.” He nods. 

Dean grabs Cas’ trench coat by the lapels, pulling him down so their lips crashed together. Cas moaned softly, one hand staying in his hair while the other rested against Dean’s leg, pulling him closer. 

“Cas.” Dean breathes, his mouth trailing to Cas’s collarbone while leaving small bruises and nips on his skin. “I forgot to tell Sam.”

“I know. It is alright. We will tell him when he gets back.” Cas replies, baring his neck so Dean could get a better view.

“Are you sure? I feel like I’ll just keep pushing it off.”

Cas is silent besides the moans he was giving off. 

“We will figure out the best time to tell him together. Let’s finish the hunt tonight before telling him.” Cas says finally. 

Dean nods, going back to praising his angel in the best way he could.

_______

Several hours later, Dean and Cas were still making out, their lips red and bruised. 

Several times, whenever the sound of a loud engine passed by the motel, they would stop, unsure if it was Sam or another loud car. After ten minutes, they’d continue, ignoring the fact that Sam said he wouldn’t be back for another 2 hours. 

Dean’s hand trails down Cas’ hair, landing on the nape of his neck. 

Cas shivers with pleasure, smiling against Dean’s lips. This is what it means to be happy. To love. To actually have something that was  _ his _ .

“I forgot,” Cas says. “Sam won’t return to the motel until 5 pm.”

Dean pulls the angel onto his lap, and Cas takes this as a sign. He straddles Dean, pushing him back onto the bed before kissing his hunter roughly. 

“Dean,” Cas whispers, his mouth moving by Dean’s ear. The eldest Winchester shudders, closing his eyes as Cas moves his hands down his sides. 

“Cas. Come on.” Dean growls lightly, not out of anger, but impatience. “Stop teasing.” 

“I’m not.” The angel says with a smirk. He leans down to kiss Dean again, pulling off his trenchcoat at the same time.

Dean smiles against Castiel’s lips, glad to have him in his arms. Whenever Sam was around, it was so hard for him not to kiss his boyfriend, let alone hold his hand. 

The hunter starts to undo his flannel’s buttons, all while never leaving the angel’s lips. But as soon as three buttons were undone, the sound of keys could be heard in the door. 

“Shit.” Cas curses, surprising Dean. He disappears, the sound of feathers filling the room as a few stray feathers float to the floor.

“Hey, Dean. I’m back early. I brought you that cheeseburger you liked-” Sam says, opening the door and walking inside. Dean sits up, running a hand through his hair to make it look like everything was normal. 

But it wasn’t.

“Hey, Sammy. Cas was here. We were going over the case-”

Sam gives Dean #33 bitchface. 

The “I-Know-What-You-Were-Doing-So-Don’t-Lie-Bitch” look. 

“You were making out with him. Weren't you?” Sam deadpans. 

“No… Maybe. What’s it to ya?” Dean asks.

“Nothing… but do you have pet names?”

“What!” Dean exclaims, standing up. “No way!”

“Oh. Alright.” Sam says, sitting on his bed after pulling out his phone. He scrolls through it for a bit before looking up. 

“What is Cas again? Seraphim? Archangel?” 

“No. Angel,” Dean replies. 

As if on cue the sound of feather’s return, followed by a rumpled Castiel. His trenchcoat was still on Dean’s bed, so all he wore was his suit and blue tie. His hair was a mess, his lips tinted red, and his neck had a bruise that was clearly from Dean.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asks, looking at the hunter before turning and seeing Sam. He blushes -which was weird to see on the angel- and turns back to Dean. 

“I didn’t- Cas-” Dean sighs. 

Cas looks between the brothers and flies out once more, this time taking the coat with him.

“Don’t ever lie to my face again.” Sam shakes his head. Dean stands up, looking angry.

“Thanks, Bitch. Now I have to go find him because he sure as hell won’t answer my prayers.” He growls, grabbing his food, keys, and leather jacket before leaving the motel room.

“I’m sorry?!” Sam calls after him, but Dean ignores him. 

Climbing into his Chevy Impala and starting the engine, Dean calls Cas’s number.

“Come on Cas. I’m sorry. Please answer your phone.” I say as my phone beeps, telling me to leave a message.


End file.
